


As Love Repeats

by TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: First Kisses, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, cute bois, fnc s7 and s8 squads minor appearances, mentioned fnc season 1 squad, reliving the old times, years ago when the world was still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow/pseuds/TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow
Summary: Martin and Rasmus spend time together as Enrique watches from the backside, reminded of his time with Lauri.
Relationships: Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martinez/Lauri "Cyanide" Happonen, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: DreamServer Secret Santa





	As Love Repeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capricious_Caprisun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricious_Caprisun/gifts).



> hi capri! i hope u enjoy the fanfic your secret santa (aka the typical zazee fan) made for u! although it's very short , not exactly the fluff i expected to write for u and had a time skip, i did everything to give more fluff than other things. <3

It was a great day for some competitive League of Legends. The studio is filled up with fans from all locations in the world. The casters are preparing for epic gaming and the teams are excited to bash heads with one another.  
  
Enrique isn't just here for those purposes. Hiding in every corner he could find, he locked his eyes onto his favorite student Martin and the young prodigy that recently entered the major European League, Rasmus. Martin was just giving Rasmus a tour around and outside the studio.  
  
"Let's go! We still got more time to explore the whole studio before the games!", Martin shouted as he pulled the young midlaner by the hand and ran. Rasmus, as he was new to the area, just let himself get dragged along. Somehow, Enrique saw himself as his student and Rasmus as a certain someone he missed so much. He could hear his own words while following the two Fnatic players by secret.

_"Lauri, come on! We're gonna have a short trip!"_

_It was the time when both of them were still new to the esports scene; no, the esports scene in League was new. It was during Worlds Season 1 and the Fnatic squad were not still quite used to the studio and its surroundings despite the ending of group stage. Marciej often gets lost so Bram has to keep him on watch while Manuel and Peter try to keep exploring the studio together. Lauri, never expecting to be still in an unknown place, was left thinking why he was alone. Enrique, who was able to rejoin the team, held his hand and dragged Lauri along for roaming. Lauri slowly got used to the place. He and Enrique started out as friends in that moment._

Martin and Rasmus stopped at a nearby ice cream stand outside. The Swedish player took his wallet and brought his money out.  
  
"So, what flavor?", he asked to Rasmus. The latter hesitated, thinking that Martin is doing too much for a rookie like him.   
  
"Enrique used to do this back when I was like you. Sometimes, he drags his boyfriend Lauri along-"  
  
"B- BOY-?"  
  
Martin covered Rasmus' mouth in an attempt to stop him from exposing the secret.  
  
"Shhh! I will get a beating from Lauri if I expose it publicly!", he explained. Rasmus frowned because he angered Martin in just his debut day in EU LCS.  
  
"Sorry, I just lost my cool. Anyway, don't repeat it again. I will never survive Lauri's punches.", the Swede continued. He decided to simply buy chocolate ice cream for both of them. He handed one to Rasmus.  
  
"Here's my compensation for what happened. For now, we have to go back to the team. I don't like bad things happening to you.". Martin held Rasmus' hand and walked back to the studio. Enrique finally came out of the tree he's hiding in. Sure, Martin sometimes releases his stored temper but he's protective, a trait Enrique also possessed. Although his and Martin's cases are different, both showed just how much they could do to keep someone important safe.

_"Lauri! Don't go too far!"  
  
_ _"Enrique, I... Are you angry?"_  
  
_"Please, I'm not mad at you. I'm just trying to keep an eye on you so that no danger comes at you!"_

_That moment_ _happened back when the Fnatic squad was exploring Sweden following their Worlds Season 1 victory. They decided to enter a forest as a location of the day. Lauri wanted to go deeper into the forest but Enrique didn't allow him. The former thought it's the latter getting mad but it was confirmed that Enrique just wanted to protect Lauri. Until today, the jungler still had it in mind._

It was the Fnatic game against G2. The players are in position and Enrique is at the backstage, watching. He tried to listen carefully to Rasmus and Martin.  
  
"You're cute."  
  
"Thanks, Ras. You too."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You are a star in my eyes. You will understand, one day."  
  
"Well-"  
  
Martin pinched the fluffy cheeks of Rasmus, which irritated the Dane at first. The Swede just chuckled as he stopped pinching and said, "How adorable are you.....". Rasmus was blushing but he's trying to stare away from Martin and shift his attention to Mads.  
  
"Oh, what a lovely moment I've witnessed.", Jesse suddenly said from the back of Martin. The other Fnatic players giggled, while Rasmus is getting a little embarrassed. Later, Martin patted him in the head.  
  
"Aww.... I'm just telling the truth. Don't think of it anymore. We're going to beat G2 for now, get it?". This regained the rookie's confidence and flare in battle.  
  
"Oh- Of course! I'm going to test myself! I'm going to beat Perkz!"  
  
Enrique recognized this moment, not in a very similar way but rather in his own way.

_"Hey! Why do you always poke my nose?"  
  
_ _"You're so cute.... Lovely boy...."_ _  
  
"Whatever, Enrique....."  
_

_He loved poking Lauri's nose. Every game they play in competitively, he tends to give Lauri a little boost of confidence by doing it. At first irritated by it, Lauri slowly got used to it. Once, he requested Enrique to poke his nose because he's very nervous. There are also times that Martin saw them cuddling in that way. The Swedish AD Carry was confused on his first sightings but he found it amusing as time passed. Soon, he found himself doing the same thing in another way._

The first day of EU LCS Spring 2017 has concluded and while Fnatic got themselves a defeat in their faces, they still smiled. They have taken a game away from the current kings. Rasmus and Martin are beside each other sleeping in the van, with the former leaning his head onto the latter's right shoulder. In the van Origen is in, Enrique didn't have anyone with. The others have seatmates but he went with the decision to stay alone. A familiar memory came to his mind as he slept.

_Enrique and Lauri are always together, no matter where they are. Whenever they eat with the squad or explore new lands, they are_ _inseparable. They share the same room and sleep beside each other. It was true love, as spoken by their teammates._

The clock ticked as time forwarded. Martin slowly got to know more about Rasmus' life and Rasmus saw much more on Martin than just being a great player. Soon, they started to spend time together. From the simple roaming around the studio, they ventured onto the wide city and had fun in various places. They even enjoy pillow fights with the other members of the team and watch movies together. Every moment they create, a shard of Enrique and Lauri's love reforms on the Spanish midlaner's brain. He can clearly see himself and his boyfriend in the two boys. Rasmus got accustomed to the daily life of a major league player while Martin reminisces his days as a rookie. Back at Christmas of 2017, Rasmus received a package that came from Martin. It contained an orange scarf with small black dots. He became overjoyed as he had no scarf to wear in the winter. In return, Martin got himself a small cat plushie that he uses as a keychain. That time was when Martin realized his love for Rasmus.  
  
"I will only confess to him if we win the next split. I will try harder to fulfill my promise."

* * *

It was the end of Spring Split 2018. Fnatic have hoisted the domestic trophy since 2015. Enrique watched the team carry it with smiles on their faces in front of the crowd of Denmark. For years, he watered this seedling named Fnatic with victories alongside Lauri and their other friends. He's happy to see its current gardeners keep it growing. As the players left the stage, Enrique also left the scene to get fresh air outside. When he did go outside, he saw Martin and Rasmus walking away. They were alone, which made him wonder about their destination so he followed as usual. He noticed that no one is around them so perhaps it was a secret talk. Enrique hid behind a tree, where he could hear the conversation between the two.  
  
"Remember when you told me that I'm a star to your eyes?"  
  
"Yes. So, you understand now?"  
  
"Maybe....."  
  
"I'm glad you know a bit of it now. Anyway, I'm here to tell you something...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... um..... actually...."  
  
Before Martin can finish, he felt the soft touch of Rasmus' lips collide with his. He closed his eyes as he let the sweet moment fill the void in his heart left by his previous lover. The tears flow from his eyes as he finally found true love, again. Enrique knew that this scene will come because it was what exactly happened with him and Lauri.

_"The moon is bright, Enrique...."  
  
_ _"Yeah, maybe as bright as you are."_  
  
_"I love that comparison."_  
  
_"Well, about love, I-"_

_It was a normal night outside the Fnatic gaming house in 2013. The sky was filled with a thousand stars watching over the duo. The moon shines with its white luster, as Lauri told him. Enrique compared the moon to Lauri, who is as dazzling as it was. Lauri giggled and loved it. It was the moment the Spanish midlaner waited for his confession of love; which is, unknown to him, the time Lauri calculated for his confession. Lauri gave Enrique a sweet first kiss that stopped the world around them. It was that small part of Enrique's life that he never forgot, no matter how long has time passed since it happened._

The Origen father can't help but sob in joy. He had seen Martin grow a lot. He was glad to witness Martin become a mature young man after crying over his previous love, which ended in heartbreak. Enrique was Martin's support at such trying time, giving him a quote that stuck in the Swedish AD Carry's mind ever since.  
  
_"Sometimes, when love fails, that means it's not yet the time you have found true love. Think of it, what if the next midlaner could be the person you don't know you really seek for?"_

_**There are people in love that may be giving one**_ **_reminisce of their own._ **


End file.
